1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to technology useful for a semiconductor device including a ferroelectric capacitor to realize a smaller configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
As a larger scale integration and smaller configuration of a semiconductor device have been achieved in recent years, a cross-point FeRAM has drawn attention as a semiconductor device having ferroelectric capacitors. In the cross-point FeRAM, an upper electrode layer and a lower electrode layer laid out in a matrix are deposited with a ferroelectric layer therebetween, and a ferroelectric capacitor is provided at each intersection of the upper electrode layer and the lower electrode layer. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-116107.